


GU - Chatroom

by FazedMuttley



Series: Gibraltar University [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: A background story running along side my Gibraltar University Series. Basically text messages and a chatroom featuring the characters in the world of my AU.Please note any hyperlinks can be followed :)





	1. Text Messages (1)

**Author's Note:**

> The current name of the Chatroom is the chapters title.

**[Amélie]:** I assume you think this is funny?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Hilarious!

 

 **[Amélie]:** I’m going to kill you.

 

*********

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I don’t think she’s happy.

 

 **[Jack]:** would you be

 

 **[Gabriel]:** …

 

 **[Gabriel]:** No.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Still funny though.

 

 **[Jack]:** …

 

*********

 

 **[Hana]:** Have you seen Amé’s room? ^^

**[Lucio]:** No, why?

**[Lucio]:** Should I have?

**[Hana]:** *LOL.jpg*

**[Lucio]:** OMG! That’s hilarious.

**[Lucio]:** Her face!

**[Hana]:** I know right! ^^

 

*********

 

 **[Gabriel]:** *prank.jpg*

**[Gérard]:** How are you still alive?

**[Gabriel]:** I might not be. This could all be your imagination.

**[Gabriel]:** Really… a cold call?

**[Gérard]:** So you are alive!

**[Gabriel]:** Dammit!

 

*********

 

 **[Angela]:** It is funny though.

**[Amélie]:** I said…

**[Amélie]:** STOP. LAUGHING!

**[Angela]:** Sorry.

**[Amélie]:** You’re still laughing aren’t you?

**[Angela]:** No...

**[Amélie]:** Okay, That’s it!

**[Amélie]:** Payback time!

 

*********

 

 **[Olivia]:** It suits you :)

**[Hana]:** My hair is ruined! (p_q)

**[Olivia]:** Still love you <3

**[Hana]:** <3

 

*********

 

 **[Jack]:** *20180604_2566079.jpg*

**[Angela]:** LOL! So much pink lately!

**[Jack]:** he is not happy

**[Angela]:** It doesn’t look that bad. :P

**[Jack]:** i just told him that

**[Angela]:** What did he say? :)

**[Jack]:** i am not a ballerina

**[Angela]:** OMG I’m crying!

 

*********

 

**[Hana]: I DEMAND REVENGE!**

**[Gabriel]:** This is tame for Amé.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Annoying as fuck, but still tame.

**[Gabriel]:** Maybe we shouldn’t provoke her more.

**[Hana]:** Who are you and what did you do with Gabe?

**[Gabriel]:** Screw you!

**[Hana]:** No Screw you! You in?

**[Gabriel]:** Fine… what’s the plan?

**[Hana]:** ^^

**[Hana]:** I’m so glad you asked.


	2. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has had enough.

**[Angela]** created **[Group Therapy]**

 

 **[Angela]** added contact list **[Uni-Friends]** to **[Group Therapy]**

**[Angela]:** Ok, this has gone on long enough!

**[Angela]:** I AM SICK OF SEEING THE COLOUR PINK!!!

**[Hana]:** Amé started it!

**[Jack]:** you and gabe started it

**[Gabriel]:** We did, but SHE continued it!

**[Amélie]: …**

**[Amélie]** left the group.

 

 **[Olivia]** added **[Amélie]**

 

 **[Olivia]:** In all fairness, hers were the best! :)

**[Amélie]:** … Merci

 

 

 **[Amélie]** left the group.

 

 **[Angela]** added **[Amélie]**

 

 

**[Angela]: WE NEED TO SORT THIS OUT!!!**

**[Angela]:** It’s getting really annoying.

**[Hana]: SO IS TYPING IN CAPS!!!**

**[Hana]:** I’ll stop, **IF** they do!

**[Gabriel]:** What did I do?

**[Hana]:** I know it was you that changed my stream address! Really? 10 hours of Rick Rolling!

**[Amélie]** left the group.

 

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I forgot about that! Did it go well?

**[Hana]:** No! >.<

**[Fareeha]:** I’m glad I live across the hall!

**[Olivia]:** Lucky you!

**[Hanzo]:** Jesse has lost his phone, but he says that you all need to relax.

**[Hanzo]:** mnsnf01287eh

**[Hanzo]:** Na’ y’all need to chill.

**[Genji]:** Ha. That was humorous to watch. A slap fight for a phone.

**[Angela]:** Why do I regret making this group?

**[Angela]:** Can we all just agree to stop pranks for now?

**[Angela]:** Wait, where did Amélie go?

 

 

 **[Lucio]** added **[Amélie]**

**[Lucio]:** Found her!

 

 

 **[Amélie]** left the group.

 

 

 **[Jack]:** i dont think she wants to be here

 

 

 **[Angela]** added **[Amélie]**

**[Amélie]:** Merde!.. Stop adding me!

**[Amélie]** left the group.

 

 **[Hana]** added **[Amélie]**

 

 

 **[Hana]:** Stop leaving then and we won’t have to!

**[Gabriel]:** I agree to stop, if they do.

**[Amélie]:** Fine, can I go now?

**[Hana]:** Leave and you will be re-added!

**[Hana]:** Now I remake this chat in my image!

.

 

 **[Hana]** renamed the group to **[Doritos & Chill ^^]**

**[Amélie]: …**


	3. Doritos & Chill ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana is bored.

**[Hana]:** bored! -_-

**[Hana]:** What’s everybody up to?

**[Jack]:** netflix

**[Gabriel]:** Snogging Jack

**[Gabriel]:** … I mean Netflix.

**[Amélie]:** I’m with Giselle.

**[Angela]:** Boo!

**[Fareeha]:** I usually try to stay out of friends personal lives, but I have to agree with Angela, you could do so much better.

 

 **[Angela]:** <3

**[Fareeha]:** :)

**[Amélie]:** This is not up for discussion.

**[Olivia]:** What’s not?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Your manipulative girlfriend, that all your friends despise?

**[Amélie]:** Olivia… I swear to god I will hurt you!

 

 **[Angela]:** We only say these things because we care.

**[Amélie]: …**

**[Jesse]:** Worried ‘bout ya is all.

**[Gabriel]:** We all are, she deserves better.

**[Hana]:** Does anybody else find it weird that Jesse types how he talks, I just let my phone do its business, and I take writing classes so PUNCTUATION!

 

 **[Olivia]:** Wait I thought Jesse lost his phone!

**[Genji]:** He did. They found it in Hanzo’s underwear drawer.

 

**[Hanzo]: …**

**[Jesse]: …**

**[Hana]:** ^^


	4. Meme Street (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison gets in trouble and the group save Amelie.

**[Jamison]:** ne1 wan sum BBQ

**[Gabriel]:** [CLICK ME NOW!](https://media2.giphy.com/media/wjfN0gfmXCRzO/200.gif)

**[Olivia]:** It’s raining, why would anybody want some BBQ?

**[Olivia]:** LOL Gabe!

**[Amélie]:** Don’t you hate it when you hear a song somewhere and then it gets stuck in your head?

**[Hana]:** Yeah I hate that Amé.

**[Jamison]:** snk in ktch so mch fd

**[Olivia]:** Pinch me some mint choc ice cream!

**[Hana]:** Is that the fire alarm?

**[Amélie]:** Sounds like it, we have to stop our movie now!

**[Hana]:** We?

**[Amélie]:** Giselle and I.

**[Gabriel]:** Boo!

**[Angela]:** Boo!

**[Hana]:** You can do better… [*click pls*](http://memecrunch.com/meme/6SWSP/damn-you-can-do-better-than-that/image.jpg)

 

 **[Amélie]:** I refuse to respond.

 

 **[Angela]:** Sorry, Amélie we are just worried.

**[Fareeha]:** Lindholm just caught Jamison after he somehow set off the fire alarm!

**[Olivia]:** NO ICE CREAM :’(

**[Hana]:** LOL, how did he manage that?

**[Fareeha]:** No idea.

**[Fareeha]:** But his hair was a bit singed.

**[Gabriel]:** I wonder how long it will be before he lives this one down, did you guys hear the Deans announcement?

**[Gérard]:** No! I’m on my way to the airport, what was it!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** “Please ignore the alarm, there is no fire, Jamison Fawkes set fire to his hair. Again. Please continue to enjoy the beginning of your Break and see you in the new year, Happy Holidays!”

**[Gérard]:** I miss the best things!

**[Gabriel]:** You are going to France for Christmas! Some of us are stuck here!

**[Amélie]:** I’m staying here this year, so is Giselle.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Cool to you, meh to the manipulator.

**[Amélie]: …**

**[Gérard]:** Amés do you want me to pass a message to your folks, feel free to PM me!

**[Amélie]:** Will do, streaming the movie now. Bye.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I wonder what film it is?

**[Hana]:** Olivia!

**[Olivia]:** Okay, browsing history reveals….

**[Olivia]:** Love Actually! *gags*

**[Gabriel]: …** Giselle officially has the worst taste in movies!

**[Hana]:** We need to save Amélie!

**[Fareeha]:** Shame Jamison set off the alarm already.

**[Fareeha]:** Everything just went off in our dorm!

**[Jack]:** you guys wanted to save amelie so I pulled some fuses out of the fuse box down the hall, our dorm is out too

**[Amélie]:** I…

**[Amélie]:** Oh thank god! I hate that film.

**[Hana]: JACK YOU BETTER START RUNNING!**

**[Lucio]:** You just cut off her stream.

**[Gabriel]:** I have never seen Jack run so fast or Hana this angry.

 

 **[Olivia]:** **[RUN!](https://memegenerator.net/img/instances/50064989/run-forest-run.jpg)**

 

 **[Lucio]:** xD


	5. Meme Street (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our resident French Girl is heartbroken, lets see what happens.

**[Hana]:** I bought bagels!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Are bagels supposed to make me feel better?

 

 **[Hana]:** I got you cream cheese? ^^

 

 **[Amélie]:** I… Thank you.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Does this mean you’re going to leave your room.

 

 **[Jesse]:** Ya ‘av been in there a long time.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Guys! She actually left.

 

 **[Angela]:** That’s great! :D

 

 **[Angela]:** Urgh… more customers, this is the last time I swap shifts with you Jesse!

 

 **[Jesse]:** I keep tellin’ ya, we need a third person.

 

 **[Jesse]:** Bossman already said yeah.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** SOS!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Need Help! Amé’s being a downer.

 

 **[Amélie]:** I just want to eat my bagel in peace.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Why are you typing? You are sat like two feet away.

 

 **[Hana]:** Says the one typing a response. o_O

 

 **[Jesse]:** Well, her own fault.

 

 **[Jesse]:** We did warn her not to date Giselle.

 

 **[Amélie]:**  Now that is done, I am going back to my room now.

 

 **[Jesse]:** sonuvabitch

 

 **[Hana]:** LMFAO!

 

**[Gabriel]: I'M DEAD!!! :D**

**[Jesse]:** Ouch!

 

 **[Olivia]:** What happened, do I need to go get Angie?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I’ll just leave [this](http://youtu.be/an0bVaTjF_Y) here.

 

 **[Olivia]:** OMG, she didn’t?

 

 **[Jesse]:** It really hurt!

 

 **[Olivia]:** xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearly caught up with events that happened in the main fic, Lena will soon make her appearance.
> 
> Thanks to those who left Kudos and comments on this one. :)


	6. Meme Street (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gabriel...

**[Amélie]:** @Gabriel

 

 **[Hana]:** @Gabriel

 

 **[Olivia]:** @Gabriel

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What?

 

 **[Amélie]:** *accident.jpg*

 

[ **Gabriel]: …**

 

**[Gabriel]: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T SHOW IT TO ANYONE!**

 

 **[Amélie]** renamed the group to **[#TrouserExplosion]**

 

 **[Hana]:** Amé, so proud! ^^

 

 **[Amélie]:** You said you wouldn’t say ‘I told you so’.

 

 **[Lucio]:** OMG! Are they Superman underpants? xD

 

**[Gabriel]: SILENCE!!**

 

 **[Hanzo]:** How did that even happen?

 

 **[Genji]:** He heard Jack screaming.

 

 **[Jesse]:** S’like the opposite of Superman.

 

 **[Olivia]:** He’s pissed. You should see his face.

 

**[Gabriel]: THIS IS MY NORMAL FACE!**

 

 **[Gérard]:** Wait, you have a normal face?

 

**[Gabriel]: I HATE YOU ALL!**

 

 **[Olivia]:** But we love you Gabby!  <3

 

 **[Amélie]:** <3

 

 **[Hana]:** <3

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Ok then.

 

 **[Jesse]:** Srsly How’d it ‘appen?

 

 **[Angela]:** Yes Gabriel…

 

**[Angela]: HOW DID IT HAPPEN!?!**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Uh-ho

 

 **[Fareeha]:** Are you okay Angela?

 

 **[Angela]:** No.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Gabriel was too busy with his phone and fell over at the Café and blamed Angela.

 

**[Gabriel]: IT WAS A WET FLOOR!**

 

 **[Angela]:** You didn’t slip on the floor!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I did…

 

 **[Angela]:** No, you fell over the wet floor SIGN!

 

 **[Angela]:** I got my wage docked to pay for a NEW SIGN and your FUCKING JEANS!!!

 

**[Olivia]: LOL**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** It was the floor! Amé back me up?

 

 **[Amélie]:** Non, you fell over the wet floor sign and exposed your underpants for all to see when your jeans exploded.

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Angela]:** You owe me 18euro for the sign plus whatever your jeans cost!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Nope.

 

 **[Angela]:** I took the blame you cast my way! You owe me. **BIG TIME!**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Really? I thought you were my friend?

 

**[Angela]: Fahr zur Hölle!**

 

 **[Amélie]:** Angela, check Twiiter.

 

 **[Angela]:** <3

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I hate you so much…

 

 **[Amélie]:** Give Angela the money and we will take it down.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Olivia, help?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Idiota, how do you think it was posted from your account?

 

**[Gabriel]: …**


	7. #TrouserExplosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena joins the chat and things get heated between Genji and Gabriel.

**[Amélie]** added **[Lena]** to **[#TrouserExplosion]**

 

 **[Genji]:** Who is this?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Amélie’s new roommate.

**[Gabriel]:** She rather shy!

 

 **[Amélie]:** … pointing that out helps how?

**[Lena]:** Hiya?

 

 **[Genji]:** Hello Lena, I am Genji.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** It says your name on the screen dumbass.

 

 **[Genji]:** Its called being polite, you should try it sometime.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Try getting laid sometime.

 

**[Genji]: …**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Seriously you’re the one of the only ones in our group who’s still single.

 

 **[Lena]:** Gabriel luv, you suck!

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Genji]:** No, he doesn’t suck.

**[Gabriel]:** Thank you.

 

 **[Genji]:** He swallows.

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Hana]:** HaHa!

 

 **[Lena]:** :o

 

 **[Lena]:** That’s an image I didn’t need!

 

 **[Genji]:** It is true.

**[Genji]:** Jack is quite the storyteller.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** He wouldn’t say anything to you.

 

 **[Genji]:** Don’t be in denial **Cuddle Muffin**.

 

**[Gabriel]: @Jack YOU TOLD HIM THAT!?!**

**[Amélie]:** Wait, Jack calls you Cuddle Muffin?

 

 **[Lena]:** :D

 

 **[Hana]:** @Olivia.

 

 **[Jack]:** im sorry

 

 **[Jesse]:** I fink whats on peoples mind now is what ya call Jack.

**[Genji]: Honey Bun.**

 

 **[Hana]:** ^^

 

 **[Genji]:** I have toothache.

 

 **[Lena]:** Yeah, all this tooth-rotting fluffiness, its kinda cute!

 

 **[Genji]:** No literally. Gabriel hit me in the jaw.

 

 **[Genji]:** @Angela. I need healing.

 

 **[Angela]:** I am not a miracle worker, there is no cure for stupidity.

 

**[Gabriel]: HA BURNED!**

 

[Angela]: I was talking about you Gabriel. Genji I shall be over in a moment.

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Lena]:** I think I’m going to like it here.

 

 **[Amélie]:** <3

 

 **[Olivia]:** <3

 

 

 **[Olivia]** renamed the group to **[Cuddles & Honey]**

 

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Lena]:** :D

 

 **[Amélie]:** Gabriel lighten up it made Lena happy.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** At my expense!

 

 **[Jack]:** It’s okay, Cuddle Muffin.

**[Gabriel]: JACK!**

 

 **[Jack]:** it wasnt me

 

 **[Olivia]:** :P


	8. Cuddles & Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious case of the Missing Ramen.

** Tuesday **

 

 

 **[Genji]:** Who ate my Ramen?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What?

 

 **[Genji]:** It is very simple.

 

 **[Genji]:** Who ate my Ramen?

 

 **[Lena]:** I saw **@Olivia** with some noodles earlier?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Nope not me. They were instant :( they sucked!

 

 **[Olivia]:** I had a craving only noodles could satisfy.

 

 **[Hana]:** I think it was me?

**[Hana]:** I was hungry and Fareeha said there were some leftovers in the fridge.

**[Fareeha]:** Leave me out of this.

**[Fareeha]:** Besides I said there was left over Pizza…

 

 **[Genji]:** It is no problem.

 

 **[Hana]:** Whaaaaaaaaaaa? O_o

**[Genji]:** Were they tasty? I was trying a new recipe.

 

 **[Hana]:** They were…

 

 **[Genji]:** Good. I am glad. I look forward to trying them next time.

 

 **[Hana]:** Now I feel bad.

 

 **[Lena]:** *hug*

 

 **[Hana]:** <3

 

 

** Thursday **

 

 

 **[Hana]:** Lucio! Where are my stream snacks?

 

 **[Lucio]:** I left them in the usual place.

 

 **[Hana]:** They aren’t there! -_-

 

 **[Lucio]:** No idea then.

**[Hana]:**  If I can't find them, I’m cancelling the stream! Can’t do it without my snacks!!

 

 **[Genji]:**  What a shame. I was just getting ready for the stream.

 

 **[Genji]:** [IMG_0787.JPG](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/900/693/e1d.jpg)

 

 **[Hana]:** Genji you didn’t?

 

 **[Genji]:** These tortilla chips are quite tasty. Cheese flavour is satisfying. However, my mouth is quite dry.

 

**[Hana]: …**

 

 **[Genji]:** This energy drink does the trick.

 

 **[Hana]:** I can’t believe you ate my stream supplies!

 

 **[Genji]:** You ate my Ramen.

 

 **[Hana]:** … Touché.

 

 **[Lena]:** So its been quiet a while, who’s dead?

 

 **[Fareeha]:** No one, its rather strange, they are actually hugging it out!

 

 **[Lena]:** Awwww, now I want a hug.

 

 **[Amélie]:** I suppose I could give you a hug.

 

 **[Gérard]:** *wolf whistle*

 

 **[Amélie]:** *Brandishes a nutcracker*

**[Gérard]:** Comment withdrawn.

 

 **[Amélie]:** That’s what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those awaiting the continuation of the main story, the first chapter of part two is nearly done, I will hopefully be uploading it this weekend. :)


	9. Text Messages (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Text Messages.

**[Olivia]:** You’ve been spending time with him lately.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Need ideas, Lucios b-day gift?

**[Lena]:** I got him a frog head.

**[Olivia]:** Frog head?

 

 **[Lena]:** Yeah like a masky helmet thing he can use when he DJs :)

 

 **[Lena]:** I think its cool and funny!

 

 **[Olivia]:** New headphones, maybe?

**[Lena]:** Yeah!

 

 

**********

 

 

 **[Gérard]:** You asked Amélie to my wedding yet?

 

 **[Amélie]:** ???

 

 **[Gérard]:** Oh sorry.

**[Gérard]:** That was meant for Lena!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Don’t you dare!

 

 **[Gérard]:** Time is ticking. :P

 

**[Amélie]: …**

 

 

*********

 

**[Genji]:** I have our new pet!

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Great!

 

 **[Genji]:** At last we have common ground again.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Yes, it had been a long time.

 

 **[Genji]:** Now he needs a name.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Yasu?

 

 **[Genji]:** Perfect.

 

 

*********

 

 

 **[Lena]:** Hanzo and Genji got a new pet!

 

 **[Lucio]:** Cool, what is it?

**[Lena]:** Dunno! I only know he’s called Yasu.

 

 **[Lucio]:** Gotta be a dog!

 

 **[Lena]:** That’s what I was thinking :)

 

 

*********

 

 

 **[Amélie]:** It must be a cat.

 

 **[Angela]:** I don’t know.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Lena insists it’s a dog…

 

 **[Angela]:** Me too.

 

 **[Amélie]:** She’e so cute.

 

 **[Angela]:**  Is it a dog? You’ve seen it? :o

 

 **[Amélie]:** No Lena

 

 **[Amélie]:** She’s getting really excited, something about walking a puppy everyday.

 

 **[Angela]:** So…. Have you asked her yet?

 

 **[Angela]:** Amélie?

 

 **[Angela]:** Amélie?

 

 **[Angela]:** You dead?

 

 **[Amélie]:** No!

 

 **[Angela]:** Good :)

 

 **[Angela]:** Now ask her. :P

 

**[Amélie]: …**

 

 

*********

 

 

**[Jesse]: OMG!**

 

 **[Hanzo]:** It is not so bad.

 

 **[Jesse]:** Fuckin’ weird.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Says the one who dresses like a cowboy.

 

 **[Jesse]:** You luv it.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** I do… Like you love my new pet?

 

 **[Jesse]:** Guess ‘is kinda cute in ‘is own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses, before moving on to the next Chapter?
> 
> Also, Thanks to all for Comments and Kudos, they really brighten my day!


	10. Cuddles & Honey (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Chaos unfolds and just what kind of pet do Hanzo & Genji have?
> 
> Reminder: Hyperlinks can be followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure you read chapter 9 first.

**[Hana]:** Seriously!!!

 

 

 **[Hana]** renamed the group to **[Shi-MAD-a’s]**

 

 

 **[Genji]:** I take it you don’t approve?

 

 **[Lena]:** I think he’s cool!

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Thank you, Lena.

 

**[Lena]: :D**

**[Hana]:** Pets are awesome, but you two are blooming mad though.

 

 **[Genji]:** Fact: Yasu is amazing.

 

 **[Amélie]:** I agree. Also if he makes you happy, all the better.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** It’s a fucking LOBSTER.

 

 **[Lucio]:** A Lobster?

 

**[Lucio]: AWESOME!**

 

 **[Olivia]:** So when are we gonna cook him?

 

**[Hanzo]: NEVER!!!**

 

 **[Olivia]:** [www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2017/05/lobster-bisque-recipe.html](http://www.seriouseats.com/recipes/2017/05/lobster-bisque-recipe.html)

 

 **[Genji]:** You cook him, you die!

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Yasu is not for eating.

 

 **[Amélie]:** #YasuNotFood!

 

 **[Lena]:** Yeah! #YasuNotFood!

 

 **[Lucio]:** #YasuNotFood!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I would prefer to eat him.

 

 **[Olivia]:** That’s strange.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What is?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Your Twitter says otherwise! [www.twitter.gu/gabethereaper666](https://i.imgur.com/8OpDk2h.png)

 

 **[Gabriel]:** DAMMIT OLIVIA!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** You wanted to eat him first!

**[Olivia]:** Changed my mind Gabby ;)

**[Lena]:** Wait, is it too late to rename him??

 

 **[Hanzo]:** Why?

 

 **[Lena]:** Cause we can name him Santa!

**[Gabriel]:** Oh god…

**[Lena]:** Cause he has claws! :D

 

 **[Amélie]:** Chérie, don’t ever change.


	11. Shi-MAD-a’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a game.

**[Jack]:** so im bored lets play a game if you were a cannibal who would you eat

 

**[Lena]: NOT YASU!!!**

 

 **[Amélie]:** Chérie, Yasu is a lobster.

**[Lena]: #LobstersArePeopleToo**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I hate you all!

 

 **[Gérard]:** Why so edgy?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I am not edgy.

**[Olivia]:** Keep telling yourself that.

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Olivia]:** So, who would I eat?

 

 **[Olivia]:** I have to pick Angela, she keeps herself fit, nice lean meat!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I would eat Jack.

 

 **[Genji]:** No change there…

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Genji I swear to god!..

 

**[Olivia]: OMFG! WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY!!**

 

**[Genji]: :o**

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

 

 **[Gérard]:** She’s right though, you could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Nice to see you are leaving me alone for a change…

 

 **[Gérard]:** Oh, don’t worry, we haven’t forgotten about you Amé! :)

 

**[Amélie]: …**

 

 **[Jack]:** well this escalated quickly

 

 **[Gérard]:** I see no objections!!

 

 **[Jack]:** i cant think of any

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Whereas I can think of many!

**[Olivia]:** One Word: Polyamory!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Not happening.

 

 **[Lena]:** I would eat Amélie!

 

**[Gérard]: LOL!**

**[Olivia]: OMG HAHA!!**

 

 **[Amélie]:** Chérie? :o

 

 **[Lena]:** Oh… I lost track of the conversation… uhm yeah, she would be saturated with fine French foods?

 

 **[Gérard]:** Hmm… you have clearly put thought into this. ;)

 

 **[Lena]:** Ye… uhm… no… Bye!

 

 **[Olivia]:** Lol

**[Gabriel]:** Well done Jack, you broke Lena.

 

 **[Genji]:** Perhaps we should punish him.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** That’s a good idea.

 

 **[Genji]:** I will get the rope, you just bring your sexy self.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** **WHAT? OMG NO!!!**

 

**[Genji]: <3 xx**

 

**[Amélie]: LMFAO!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, to ship or not to ship it.
> 
> That is the question.
> 
> Thoughts?


	12. Shi-MAD-a’s (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a revelation. 
> 
> This chapter was inspired by a reddit post.

**[Hana]: REVELATION!**

**[Jack]:** she has been on about it all day

 

**[Hana]: SILENCE!**

**[Hanzo]:** Do tell, Yasu and I will provide our opinion.

 

 **[Lena]:** Yasu! <3

 

 **[Genji]:** I swear, she loves Yasu more than we do.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** I’m still envious he doesn’t snap at her with his claws.

 

 **[Genji]:** This is true.

 

 **[Lena]:** Yasu loves me! :D

 

**[Hana]: HELLO I HAD A REVELATION!**

**[Lucio]:** Go ahead. :)

 

 **[Hana]:** PBJ is a salad.

**[Gabriel]:** No, it isn’t.

 

 **[Hana]:** It is, I have proof.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Do tell.

 

 **[Hana]:** Bread comes from plants, Peanuts come from plants, Jelly/Jams are basically just squashed plants. Therefore, PBJ is salad.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** No, it isn’t.

 

 **[Genji]:** I don’t know it is kind of true.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Genji, don’t make me come over there!

 

 **[Genji]:** Please bring Jack if you do.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What?

 

 **[Genji]:** I’ll make PBJ and we can see where things go.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I don’t like peanuts.

 

 **[Genji]:** Well, we could find another use for the Jelly.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** … Not funny.

 

 **[Genji]:** Your eyes deceive you, there is no joke.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** No, they do not, you are taking the piss and it’s not funny.

 

 **[Genji]:** So you do not want a Jam Sandwich?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I know what you mean so no!

 

 **[Genji]:**  Okay, Lena you can have it.

 

 **[Lena]:** Whoop Whoop!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** You mean there are actual Jam Sandwiches?

 

 **[Amélie]:** There are several.

 

 **[Hana]** renamed the group to **[SALAD PARTY!]**

**[Jack]:** they are not salad but I would like one

 

 **[Genji]:** See Gabriel, Jack will come.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Why do I get the feeling you are fucking with me?

**[Genji]:** Maybe later. After Sandwiches.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I hate you!

 

 


	13. SALAD PARTY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Lobsters could type!

**[Lena]** added **[Yasu]** to **[SALAD PARTY!]**

**[Yasu]:** Snip Snip, Glub Glub.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Lena, did you make Yasu a Facebook page?

 

**[Lena]: :D**

**[Gabriel]:** Hello Lobster.

 

 **[Yasu]:** Glub Glub, Snip Snip.

 

 **[Jesse]:** Why is the lobster in the chat?

 

 **[Yasu]:** Glub?

 

 **[Jesse]:** Its bloody weird!

 

 **[Yasu]:** ( ಠ_ ಠ)

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I know its Lena, but Yasu is amazing.

 

 **[Yasu]:** ＼(^o^) ／

**[Jesse]:** Lena, stop it, its weird!

 

 **[Yasu]:** ( 　-_ ･) ︻デ ═ 一

**[Hana]: LOOK OUT HES GOT A GUN!**

**[Angela]:** Oh Yasu! Friend Request?

 

 **[Yasu]:** (ʘ ‿ʘ)

 

 **[Angela]:** **:)**

**[Amélie]:** Merci

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Thanks.

 

 **[Jack]:** cool

 

**[Olivia]: #LobsterBuddies!**

 

 **[Jesse]:** Why didn’t I get one?

 

 **[Yasu]:** ( ง'̀-'́) ง

**[Genji]:** This makes me happy.

 

 **[Yasu]:** Snip Snip.

 

 **[Genji]:** Not as much as Gabriel though.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Would you stop?

 

 **[Genji]:** I could.

 

 **[Jack]:** will you

 

 **[Genji]:** No.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I will hit you!

 

**[Genji]: <3**

**[Yasu]:** Snip Snip, Glub Snip, Glub Glub Snip.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Translation: Just fuck already!

 

 **[Yasu]:** ( ｡ʘ‿ʘ ｡)

**[Gabriel]: ARGH!**

**[Angela]:** Gabriel, built up stress and tension can be hazardous to your health. Perhaps you should alleviate it. **;)**

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I have a boyfriend.

 

 **[Genji]:** Jack is invited too!

 

**[Jack]: <3**

**[Genji]: <3**

**[Gabriel]: …**

**[Hana]:** Its been silent for a while? Are they doing it?

 

**[Gabriel]: NO!**

**[Genji]:** But we were talking about it.

 

**[Gabriel]: …**

**[Amélie]:** Lena is as red as Yasu!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Gérard I see you typing, don’t you dare say anything!

 

 **[Gérard]:** :-(

 

 **[Yasu]:** Glub Glub!

**[Gérard]:** Yes, Friends with a lobster!

**[Jesse]: OH COME ON!**

**[Yasu]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ︻ ╦╤─

 


	14. SALAD PARTY! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana talks about her latest YouTube journey

**[Hana]:** So I wasted 3 hours of my life!

**[Hanzo]:** How so?

 

 **[Hana]:** I got lost on YouTube.

**[Gérard]:** Found you!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Grow Up…

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What were you watching?

 

 **[Hana]:** Fallout Lore videos.

 

 **[Lena]:** Fallout is a fun game.

 

 **[Hana]:** That’s the thing, I ended up watching fan theories on the alien films!

 

 **[Lena]:** Alien is not so fun… :(

**[Amélie]:** I will protect you _Chérie_. :)

 

 **[Angela]:** I like the Alien films; the prequels are great too.

**[Olivia]:** I wonder what would happen if a xeno got infected with the black goo.

 

 **[Hana]:** GODZILLA!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** That would be kinda cool

 

 **[Gérard]:** *throws a facehugger at Lena*

 

 **[Lena]:** OMG YOU ASSHOLE!

 

 **[Gérard]:** LMFAO

 

 **[Gabriel]:** What happened?

 

 **[Lena]:** He waited for me to read it… threw a cushion at me, then he legged it! :-(

 

 **[Jack]:** haha

 

 **[Angela]:** Gérard that’s dangerous! She has a heart condition!

 

 **[Lena]:** I’m okay Angie, it was just a little fun, it just scared me a little.

 

 **[Amélie]:** We will have our revenge _Chérie!_

 

**[Lena]: <3**

 

**[Amélie]: <3**

 

 **[Hana]:** No… THE CUTENESS!

 

 **[Olivia]:** What have we unleashed?

 

 **[Gérard]:** You will have to find me first.

 

 **[Amélie]:**  That will not be difficult.

 

 **[Jesse]:** In our dorm.

 

 **[Gérard]:** Betrayal!

 

 **[Jesse]:** Pay ya tab and we’ll talk.

**[Jack]:** haha

 

 **[Angela]:** Satya really wants you to pay that tab…

 

 **[Gérard]:** Seriously, unlock the door!

**[Jesse]:** Ang?

 

 **[Angela]:** We refer you to Jesse’s previous statement.

 

 **[Gérard]:** Fine, how much?

 

 **[Angela]:** 323 euro

 

 **[Lena]:** Don’t forget the 73 cents.

 

 **[Amélie]:**  How much coffee do you drink… Also I am outside.

 

 **[Gérard]:**  On second thoughts don’t unlock the door…

 

 **[Amélie]:**  You do realise my card works on this door too…

 

 **[Gérard]:**  Shit…


	15. Text Messages (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More text messages outside the chat.

**[Giselle Talon]** added **[Amélie Guillard]** to the chat.

**[Giselle]:** I called.

 

 **[Amélie]:** I know, I watched it ring

 

 **[Giselle]:** Bitch!

**[Amélie]:** I’ve been called worse.

 

 **[Giselle]:** Like what?

 

 **[Amélie]:** Your Girlfriend.

 

 **[Giselle]:** Oh, come on Amé! Its not like you can forget me…

 

 **[Amélie]:** How am I supposed to? Whenever I go outside, I see things that remind me of you.

 

 **[Giselle]:** Oh?

**[Amélie]:** Yeah, Rubbish Bins, Dog Shit… need I list more?

 

 **[Giselle]:** Look, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have, it was an accident, can’t you at least forgive me???

**[Amélie]:** … You don’t accidentally fuck someone dumbass.

 

 **[Giselle]:** IM SORRY I CHEATED ON YOU! You have a wonderful laugh; your hair is like silk and your beauty honestly takes my breath away.

**[Amélie]:** I once thought you took my breath away, but my friends made me realise something.

**[Giselle]:** What?

 

 **[Amélie]:** I realised I was just choking on your Bullshit. Have fun or don’t. As if I care.

**[Amélie Guillard]** added **[Willow Baker]** to the chat.

**[Amélie]:** Hint: Willow scroll up.

**[Amélie Guillard]** left the chat.

*****

 

 **[Amélie]:** Gabe, you free?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Sure.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Giselle texted me, asking for my forgiveness like she wanted to get back together….

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Okay, be there soon

 

 **[Amélie]:** Aren’t you in Spain visiting your mom?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** It’s called a plane ticket, due back anyway. Now where is that bitch hiding?

**[Amélie]:** Her dorm probably.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I’ll get Jack and Genji, we’ll give her your answer.

 

 **[Amélie]:** Thanks Gabe, you’re a good friend.

 

*****

 

 **[Olivia]:** Hey Lena, I have some trivia for you!

 

 **[Lena]:** Oh?

 

 **[Olivia]:** What mouse walks on two legs?

 

 **[Lena]:** No idea.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Mickey Mouse, what duck walks on two legs?

 

 **[Lena]:** DONALD DUCK!

**[Olivia]:** No… All ducks silly :P

 

 **[Lena]:** I hate you…

 

**[Olivia]: <3**

*********

**[Lena]:** I heard Giselle texted, do you need a hug?

**[Amélie]:** There is no need _Chérie_

 

 **[Lena]:** But what if I want to?

 

 **[Amélie]:** You are too sweet for your own good

 

 **[Lena]:** Be there in 5

**[Amélie]:** I thought you were doing a shift at the café?

**[Lena]:** Jesse owes me a few.

**[Amélie]:** Oh?

 

 **[Lena]:** You bought him tickets to Blizzard world. Me and Angie covered his shifts.

**[Amélie]:** Ah.

 

 **[Lena]:** Be there after I’ve changed. xx

**[Amélie]:** Oh, I like the uniform…

 

 **[Lena]:** Okay, on my way now then.

 

 **[Amélie]:** <3


	16. SALAD PARTY! (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family. Lena's sisters make an appearance.

**[Hana]:** Bacon Party!

 

 **[Olivia]:** She means breakfast.

 

 **[Lena]:** I just realised as a group we eat an awful lot of meat.

 

 **[Quinn]:** Speak for yourself.

 

 **[Amber]:** Sis, you know eating meat is natural.

 

 **[Quinn]:** I am not arguing with you about this again...

 

 **[Hana]:** If animals didn’t want to be eaten, why are they made of food?

 

 **[Quinn]:** I’ll stick with toast thanks.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Wait you don’t eat meat? Like at all?

 

 **[Quinn]:** Nope, I'm a Veggie.

 

 **[Hana]:** Are you cereal right now?

 

 **[Quinn]:** Bad joke right there.

 

 **[Piper]:** Why are we arguing?

 

 **[Quinn]:** Because little sister, this is the internet.

 

 **[Piper]:** I know what the internet is Quinn.

 

 **[Amber]:** You really don't. You are too innocent Pipes.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Am I missing something?

 

 **[Amber]:** Pipes is too sweet and innocent to understand the internet. If you follow?

 

 **[Hana]:** Oh! This could be fun.

 

 **[Quinn]:** Think very carefully, about what you do next...

 

 **[Lena]:** Hana you don't wanna make Quinn angry.

 

 **[Piper]:** I can look after myself!

 

 **[Amber]:** You cried when Lena stood on a ladybug.

 

 **[Piper]:** But it was so innocent... :(

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Having a family in here is kinda weird, all this sibling stuff.

 

 **[Amber]:** I've seen the logs, not much has changed.

 

 **[Jack]:** this is true

 

 **[Piper]:** So, I found this really cute cat video

 

**[Piper]:** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NCZ0eg1zEvw>

 

 **[Hana]:** You just became my best friend.

 

 **[Piper]:** Yaaaaaay! :D

 

 **[Piper]:** Does this mean I get hugs whenever I want? :)

 

 **[Olivia]** : She is so cute! Lena can we keep her?

 

 **[Quinn]** : No, Piper is ours.

 

 **[Piper]** : I thought I was moms?

 

 **[Amber]:** Mom isn’t here though, so you are ours :)

 

 **[Piper]** : But she is…

 

 **[Quinn]** : Piper, mom asked us to not mention it.

 

 **[Piper]:** But mom is awesome, who cares if she works here?

 

 **[Amber]:** This Piper, is why we can’t have nice things.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Your mom works here?

 

 **[Olivia]:** More importantly, Lena’s foster mother works here, and she didn’t tell us!

 

 **[Lena]:** Sorry :(

 

 **[Quinn]** : Mom made us all promise to keep it quiet.

 

 **[Olivia]** : Understandable.

 

 **[Olivia]** : Challenge Accepted.

 

 **[Lena]** : Shit.

 

 **[Piper]** : Lena! You said a swear!

 

 **[Hana]** : Holy hell, she got cuter!


	17. SALAD PARTY! (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about Cars, if only it were that simple, but you know the gang.

**[Lena]** : I’m at your car Angela. I think anyway?

 

 **[Olivia]** : Gabe you jackass!

**[Angela]:** Okay Lena. It’s the white Camaro.

**[Lena]** : Yup, I’m at the right car.

**[Olivia]** : Wait, Angie’s letting you in her car! OMG Jealous!!

 

 **[Gabriel]** : What did I do now?

 

 **[Hana]** : What about my car?

 

 **[Olivia]** : Hana, you know I love your car, but a classic Camaro is hard to beat.

 

 **[Olivia]** : You left your mess inside the microwave.

 

 **[Gabriel]** : How do you know it was me?

 

 **[Hana]** : I like my car, it’s awesome.

 

 **[Jesse]** : It’s a fucking bright pink smart car!

 

 **[Olivia]** : You are the only one that eats those microwave burgers! You left the thing full of grease.

 

 **[Hana]** : Its better than your rusty pick-up.

**[Jesse]** : Leave the McCree Machine alone.

**[Amélie]** : How much did it cost for a life size replica of Mator?

 

 **[Olivia]** : Call the burn unit!

**[Jesse]** : I would insult your car… but I can’t.

**[Amélie]** : That is because I have an Audi.

 

 **[Olivia]** : Purple <3

 

 **[Amélie]** : <3

 

 **[Amber]** : Which Audi?

 

 **[Amélie]** : TT of course.

 

 **[Amber]** : Then I agree with Olivia.

 

 **[Piper]** : I have a Vespa :D

 

 **[Olivia]** : OMG stop being so cute!

 

 **[Piper]** : Sowwy :-(

 

 **[Olivia]** : OMG where are you! I need to hug you right now.

 

 **[Piper]** : Yaaaay! :D

 

 **[Amber]** : Wish I had a car.

 

 **[Quinn]** : You need a license first.

 

 **[Amber]** : CBA!

 

 **[Piper]** : Quinn has a Prius, Amber secretly likes it.

 

 **[Amber]** : I do not! [Click](http://www.quickmeme.com/img/3d/3dc5bbf8bf1f630918a51f2307130e7b23d7fa59dc8da7c7d0ad31d36b41647e.jpg)

**[Quinn]** : Leave my car alone.

 

 **[Hana]** : [Clicks Plz](https://scontent-iad3-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/c5a2fec48e6094706422a752db78b193/5CE0E12C/t51.2885-15/e35/19379556_130912677490315_8728845258965647360_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-iad3-1.cdninstagram.com)

 

 **[Amélie]** : Lol

 

 **[Amber]** : Ha!

 

 **[Lucio]** : [You know what to do!](http://www.fullredneck.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Funny-Prius-Meme-9.jpg)

 

 **[Gabriel]** : LMAO


	18. SALAD PARTY! (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken Escapades, Tales from the bar.

**[Lena]:** I wasn’t that DRUNK last night.

 

 **[Angela]:** You were flirting with Amélie.

 

 **[Lena]:** So? She is my girlfriend...

 

 **[Angela]:** You asked her if she was single.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Then started crying when she said she wasn't.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** OMG! Lol how did I miss that?

 

 **[Genji]:** You were passed out with Jack outside.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** How did we get outside?

 

 **[Genji]:** I do not know. I found you on my way back to dorm.

 

 **[Hana]: @Lucio** , you telling them, or shall I?

 

 **[Lucio]:** Better idea.

 

 **[Lucio]** added **[Brigitte]**

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Oh, what’s this?

 

 **[Lena]:** Hi Brie!

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Lena! Hi! ***sends hugs! ***

 

 **[Lena]:** Ty :)

 

 **[Amélie]:** Should I be jealous?

 

 **[Lena]:** No...

 

 **[Amélie]:** Also, did you really cry after I left?

 

 **[Lena]:** Yeah...

 

 **[Amélie]:** That’s so sweet!  <3

 

 **[Lena]:** <3

 

 **[Hana]:** So, Brigitte, tell Gaby how he ended up outside.

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Oh. Okay.

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Jack decided it was a good idea to start undressing on top of the table while dancing to Take on Me.

 

 **[Lena]:** Lol I remember that! Jack why do you have the American Flag tattooed on your back?

 

 **[Jack]:** it is good to remember home

 

 **[Olivia]:** Oh, in case you get really pissed?

 

 **[Amélie]:** If found, please return to county of origin.

 

 **[Hanzo]:** How much is the postage?

 

 **[Jack]:** ...

 

 **[Hanzo]:** What you snore like a backed-up truck.

 

 **[Genji]:** This is true.

 

 **[Jesse]:** I don’t hear much?

 

 **[Hanzo]:** That’s not saying much you could sleep through a bomb.

 

 **[Hana]:** Hey back on track!

**[Amélie]:** This must be good... Hana doesn’t want us off topic for once.

 

 **[Hana]:** It’s a good story!

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Gabriel decided to join him, that’s when Mr Wilhelm saw you.

 

 **[Jack]:** so he carried us outside

 

 **[Brigitte]:** Nope, he joined in. The three of you were all TOPLESS and dancing happily then my Dad got involved when he asked Lucio to play a specific song which the four of you danced along too like drunken idiots... I had to watch my dad’s jiggling belly... still the rest of it was hilarious.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I bet I will regret this... which song?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Young Man!

 

 **[Hana]:** There’s no need to feel down.

 

 **[Piper]:** I said young man :D

 

 **[Lena]:** Get your feet off the ground.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Oh, dear god, STOP!

 

 **[Piper]:** Awww :(

**[Quinn]:** Y

**[Lena]:** M

**[Amber]:** C

**[Piper]:** YAY! :D

**[Amélie]:** Lol

**[Hana]:** :D

**[Olivia]:** :)

 

 **[Jack]:** so how did we get outside then

 

 **[Jesse]:** Bob

 

 **[Lena]:** Yup! Funniest thing I’ve seen in ages!

 

 **[Jesse]:** Ashe was not happy.

 

 **[Jesse]** added **[Elizabeth]**

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** The fuck McCree? Texting me this early!

 

 **[Jesse]:** Its high noon.

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** Exactly! Its early. Wait a minute!

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** Jack, Gabriel ya barred!

**[Gabriel]:** What? Why?

**[Elizabeth]:** Seriously, how much did the pair of ya fucking drink!?!

**[Piper]:** Language! :-(

**[Elizabeth]:** English...

**[Elizabeth]:** I don't mind PDA but stay the fuck off my pool table ya horny bastards!

**[Jack]:** did we...

**[Elizabeth]:** Bob threw you both the fuck out before ya got that far, but not for lack of trying. Spilt booze all over it though!

**[Gabriel]:** Sorry...

**[Elizabeth]:** Sorry ain’t gonna work, pay for re-felting my pool table and I might lift the bar, till then stay the fuck outta the Deadlock.

**[Amélie]:**   So, anyone for drinks?

**[Lena]:** Lizzie, do you do lemonade?

**[Elizabeth]:** We make it fresh.

**[Jesse]:** You let her call you Lizzie? But I can’t?

**[Elizabeth]:** She ain’t you McCree.

**[Elizabeth]:** Ginger Snap, come with ‘em, I’ll get ya a drink on the house for the swearing.

**[Piper]:** Me?

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** Yup!

**[Piper]:** Does that mean we're friends now?

**[Elizabeth]:** Why not?

**[Piper]:** Yaaay! :D

**[Gabriel]:** Amé you are evil.

**[Olivia]:** Hello Evil, I'm Thirsty.

**[Amélie]:** Come with us them.

**[Olivia]:** On my way.

**[Gabriel]:** ...

**[Lucio]:** You have beer in the fridge

**[Gabriel]:** It’s not the same...


	19. SALAD PARTY! (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats Me Parsley

**[Lena]:** Cats have always wondered and are in fact still pondering to this day, why fizzy drink bottles and cans yell fuck off to them when opened.

 

 **[Amber]:** LMFAO

**[Angela]:** Huh?

**[Angela]:** Oh! :)

**[Hana]:** xD

**[Olivia]:** ROFL :)

**[Piper]:** Lena! Bad word!

**[Lena]:** Sorry Pipes! :(

**[Piper]:** :3

**[Amélie]:** Lena, you and I are having words later...

**[Lena]:** :o

**[Amélie]:** I loled in class, literally, now I am in trouble.

**[Lena]:** Sorry! :(

**[Amélie]:** I can think of a way you can make it up to me.

 

 **[Lena]:** Oh?

 

 **[Amélie]:** Fish.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Oooooooo!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Get your mind out of the gutter.

 

 **[Olivia]:** Yeah Gabe, Lena makes the best Fish and Chips.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** But she uses Lemons...

 

 **[Lena]:** Lemon is so useful.

 

 **[Amber]:** Seriously, how do you guys do it? From cats to lemons!

 

 **[Piper]:** <https://youtu.be/hQ2Wl27x_k4>

 

 **[Olivia]:** Piper, if you ever change, I will cry.

 

 **[Piper]:** I’ll try not too; I don’t want anybody to cry!

 

 **[Quinn]:** Lena is making Fish and Chips?

 

 **[Lena]:** Looks like it.

 

 **[Quinn]:** You better be inviting us!

 

 **[Lena]:** Of course!

 

 **[Piper]:** Can I have parsley sauce?

 

 **[Lena]:** Pipes when have I not made you parsley sauce?

 

 **[Olivia]:** I want parsley sauce!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Me too actually. Sounds nice.

 

 **[Jack]:** not had it in a while

 

 **[Lena]:** Okay, Fish and parsley sauce it is. Chips or New Potatoes?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Just do your thing.

 

 **[Jack]:** we will only argue

 

 **[Genji]:** You do that anyway.

 

 **[Lucio]:** You do provoke them.

 

 **[Genji]:** It is fun.

 

 **[Olivia]:** It is isn’t it Gabby Rae Jepson?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** ...

 

 **[Jack]:** call me maybe

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Don’t you start.

 

 **[Lena]:** Don’t be a grouch!

 

 **[Piper]:** Yeah, don’t worry Gabriel, I really really really really really really like you

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Aww thanks!

 

 **[Olivia]:** LMFAO, you just got trolled by Piper

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Oh ffs!

 

 **[Piper]:** Oh did I say too much? I'm so in my head...

 

 **[Gabriel]:** You know what you did!

 

 **[Amber]:** She just got you again! XD

 

 **[Jack]:** with the same song

 

 **[Genji]:** Piper makes me happy.

 

 **[Piper]:** :D

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** You’re not as innocent as ya appear, I approve.

 

 **[Quinn]:** She may look like an Angel, but she has retractable horns.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I admit, she got me good. Better that you Shimada.

 

 **[Genji]:** Challenge Accepted.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Shit.

 

 **[Piper]:** Swears!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Sorry.

 

 **[Piper]:** Good boy! :)

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I am not a dog.

 

 **[Jesse]:** I’m sure I heard growling the other day.

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** And what the pair o'ya tried to do on my pool table.

 

 **[Jack]:** no comment

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Urgh, I hate you all.

 

 **[Lena]:** Fine no fish for you!

 

 **[Gabriel]:** You know what I mean!

 

 **[Lena]:** Do I? What do you mean?

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I don’t hate you Lena.

 

 **[Lena]:** Sorry didn’t hear you...

 

 **[Gabriel]:** ...

 

 **[Lena]:** Say. It.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Fine.... I really really really really really really like you

 

 **[Lena];** Good Boy!

 

 **[Amélie]:** Authoritative, I like it.

 

 **[Lena]:** ;)

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** I think I like it here.

 

 **[Piper]:** Yaay!

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** Yaay!

 

 **[Piper]:** :D

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** :D

 

 **[Jesse]:** Whats even happening here?

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** Bonding, fucks it to you McCree?

 

 **[Piper]:** Swears! :(

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** See now you went and made her sad.

 

 **[Jesse]:** That was you.

 

 **[Elizabeth]:** I wouldna swore, if you kept ya trap shut!

 

 **[Genji]:** I like this logic.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** Ha! You would...

 

 **[Genji]:** Down boy.

 

 **[Gabriel]:** I hate you...

 

 **[Jack]:** no you dont

 

 **[Lena]:** So.. parsley sauce?

 

 **[Olivia]:** Sounds tasty xD

 

 **[Angela]:** Ooo can I have some?


End file.
